


Cool

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brothers, Double Drabble, Family, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Carl had always looked up to Ian.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.
> 
> In the show Carl has always has an interesting way of seeing the world so I tried to capture that here. I don't know if I succeeded. 
> 
> I'm sick, but am trying not to fall behind. So a double drabble is what I could manage today.

Carl had always looked up to Ian. Ian was cool in ways that his other siblings just weren't. Ian knew how to shoot a gun and he knew all the best handgrips to use in a knife fight. He'd taken Karate and even tried to steal a helicopter once.

When he found out Ian was gay he wasn't sure what to think. The other kids at school always made it sound like being gay made you weak, but Ian was the strongest person he knew.

Then Ian brought Mickey home and they were obviously together. That's when Carl decided that the kids at school were even stupider than he'd thought because Mickey was fucking scary. Rumor had it that Mickey had a whole room full of guns and he'd been shot at least twice. Nobody messed with Mickey.

Carl might've even liked Mickey if he wasn't so rude to everyone except Ian. He still thought Mickey was pretty cool, though, and was holding out hope Mickey would show him those guns someday.

So the next time he heard a bully make fun of someone for being gay, he punched them. And when they called him gay, he said "thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
